¿Por qué me quiere?
by ItaNee-Chan
Summary: No soy buena haciendo sumarios, pero si quieren leanlo x3! Comenten despues de leer


¿Por qué me quieres?

Era un noche tormentosa, en Ame, Neji y Tenten estaban refugiados de la lluvia en una cabaña abandonada. El ambiente estaba tenso, no por la tormenta, sino por una discusión que tuvieron. La misión era simple, arrestar a un policial corrupto, tenían que hacerlo lo más sigilosos e imperceptibles que se pudiera…

-Felicidades Tenten, por tu culpa se nos escapó. –le reprochaba el Hyuuga molesta.

-¡Siento arruinar tu estúpido record! –decía ella entre las lágrimas y furiosa.

Para aquella misión, habían acordado utilizar los dotes de Tenten para llevarlo a una habitación de un motel y atraparlo, todo eso, evitando que el oficial se propasara con la joven.

-¿Estas segura Tenten? –preguntó el Hyuuga un poco molesto

-Si, si con esto me enseñas la armería de tu clan –decía mientras le mostraba al Genio su elegante vestido azul, ceñido al cuerpo.

-Si ya estas lista mejor vamos –decía el mientras miraba en dirección a la puerta.

Ambos salieron de la habitación uno después del otro, faltaban diez minutos para la media noche y según la información que ellos habían recibido el criminal estaría en una reunión de la alta sociedad de Ame.

Cuando llegaron, Tenten entró tranquilamente, simulando estar en aquella condición, mientras sigilosamente buscaba al político, al cual encontró en el bar.

-Puedo sentarme con usted –preguntó Tenten amablemente.

-Adelante bella dama, ¿de donde es usted?

-nací en Iwa, pero por mi padre tuvimos que mudarnos –decía Tenten ocultando una sonrisa delatora.

Ambos hablaron de cualquier cosa, Tenten tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la persona, pero no quería decepcionar al Hyuuga por cuarta vez en su vida, ella estaba feliz de tener una misión con el y no planeaba fallarle.

-Debe ser molesto mudarse por tantas partes preciosa, pero yo diría que eres de Konoha. –decía el oficial mientras tomaba un poco de su trago.

-¿y a que se debería eso?

-Pues, no me engañas bella mía, pues te he visto

-¿De que hablas?

Para la sorpresa de la joven, el la besó, ella reconoció aquellos labios, los conocía bien.

-Te dejé sin hablas Tenten, me preguntó si tu piel aun tendrá ese sabor, porque tus labios han cambiado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreviste a besarme? –decía ella aterrada y molesta.

-pues parece que querías llevarme a ese motelucho para arrestarme preciosa, pero no te dejaré las cosas tan fáciles, escaparé y tu misión será un fracaso

-No lo será porque voy a matarte Uchiha. –dijo ella en un susurro para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-No pudiste matarme antes, pero… ¿porque abortaste? –preguntó el molesto.

-Nunca estuve embaraza… -dijo ella fingiendo amabilidad.

El Uchiha le tomó la muñeca fuertemente.

-Eso fue hace tanto, piénsalo, ahora tienes 19, ya han pasado 3 años desde la última vez que probé tu cuerpo, sígueme, se donde hay un buen hotel.

Ella logró soltarse y alzó una cachetada en la mejilla.

-¡Suéltame maldito animal! –dijo ella mientras sacaba un fino cuchillo de su vestido.

Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el Uchiha la tiró por la ventana y la dejó contra el pasto, le devolvió la cachetada y comenzó a saborear su cuello.

-No puedes tu sola contra mi, para tu mala suerte, se que Neji esta en el Motel, esperando que llegues conmigo.

-Déjame, desgraciado… ¡Ayuda! –gritaba desesperada.

El la volvió a golpear, esta vez en su vientre, dejándola sin aire y casi sin conciencia, la tomó entre sus brazos y se fue a donde el se estaba alojando, ella recuperó su conciencia.

-¿Ya despertaste? Ahora se buena niña y abre los ojos.

-¿Donde estoy?

-¿No te parece familiar? Tu… con tu ropa desgarrada y yo… a punto de hacerte mía…

-¡Nunca seré tuya, nunca lo fui! ¡Solo me usabas para complacerte!

-Eso esta por verse

Tenten trataba de liberarse, pero sus brazos estaban atados, al igual que sus piedras, no podía hacer nada, aunque en el fondo sabía que llorar no la salvaría, no pudo evitar llorar, lloraba por saber que decepcionaría al Hyuuga otra vez, por ser tan débil, por no evitar que su pesadilla se repetía nuevamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba desatada, su ropa desgarrada, aunque su sostén seguía arriba, sus pantaletas estaban en el piso. Sin poder evitarlo volvió a llorar, abrazó sus piernas, mientras seguía llorando…

Encontró una polera blanca en un closet y unos pantalones negros delgados en el baño y mientras se colocaba sus sandalias, con la manga se secaba sus ojos.

Abandonó el hotel, sin pasar por la recepción, se dirigió a la farmacia, compró un test de embarazo que escondió en su brasier y se encaminó a la plaza, en donde el Hyuuga estaba apoyado en la fuente.

-Se ha escapado…

-Yo…

-Sabes lo importante que era no fallar…

-Pero.

-No digas nada… mejor volvamos a casa.

Ambos se encaminaron en silencio, Neji la observaba de reojo mientras que la joven esquivaba su mirada, le dolía su pecho, su corazón, no quería volver a Konoha… ¿Y si estaba embarazada? ¿Que sería de ella? Todos la mirarían y susurrarían "allí esta Tenten, la joven madre que fue violada por un débil policía de Ame." Nadie le creería que el Uchiha es el padre, ni siquiera su amiga Sakura le creería, solo le diría "Por favor… no esta mal avergonzarse de que un débil policía haya abusado de ti"

-Lo siento Neji… -dijo Tenten, sin evitar que sus ojos se desbordaran, pero en forma de un susurro inaudible.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de la frontera, comenzó a llover duramente, por lo que ambos buscaron refugio en la cabaña abandonada.

Y Allí se encontraban, discutiendo, mientras ella se desbordaba en las lágrimas.

-No es por mi estúpido record, es por ti, era tu oportunidad de acceder a Anbu! –decía el Hyuuga mientras alzaba su voz

-¡No me interesa! ¡Ya nada vale la pena! –dijo mientras sacaba de uno de sus mas pequeños y elegantes pergamino, una fina espada de acero reforzado.

-¿Que piensas hacer?

-Nada vale la pena, por lo menos…Ya no…

Cuando ya estaba a punto de apuñalarse en el vientre, la fina espada se parte en pedazos, Tenten lo mira confundida y algo molesta.

-Nada vale la pena, déjame morir… es lo mejor para todos.

-¿Y para ti? ¿Has pensado en eso?

-Si… es lo mejor… moriré como mi padre, luego de la muerte de mi madre… es una muerte digna, lenta y digna, mucho mas que morir con un Kunai atravesado en el pecho en dirección a mi corazón.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, podemos volver a Ame y atraparlo.

Entonces ella volvió a llorar, no levantaba su mirada, sus manos estaba cubiertas de lágrimas.

-Mátame, ¡por favor!, solo dí que el enemigo usó un genjutsu conmigo, y no hubo forma de romperlo… ¡Mátame!

Aquellas palabras le dolían al joven, ¿Cómo podría matar a su mejor amiga? A la única mujer que lo había apoyado que lo trataba con respeto y en la cual podía confiar.

-¿Qué ganas con morir?

-Librarme de mi sufrimiento…

-¡Piensa en tus amigos! Por la mierda, todos te queremos, pienza en Hinata-sama, Kiba-chan, en Lee, en Naruto… en Ino y en esa imbecil fan del rosa que se me olvida como se llama!

-Mátame… te lo ruego…

-No lo aré…

-¿Por qué? Por que no me quieres matar… se que soy tu amiga, pero me harías un gran favor

-Porque te amo… -lo dijo en un tono tan inaudible, que apenas ella lo pudo escuchar.

-¿que dijiste?

-Te amo… -dijo nervioso

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me quieres? Soy solo una "campesina", no tengo nada que ofrecerte…

-No digas tonterías, eres una mujer muy hermosa, una excelente guerrera…

-Neji… yo no soy…

-que no eres que?

-No soy…

-Fuerte?

-no soy….

-Bonita? –decía sarcásticamente, porque para ella era la mujer mas bella del mundo

-Virgen!... Neji… Yo no soy virgen!, hace años tuve una relación con Sasuke, creí que era amor, pero no… solo era su juguete… Mátame, por favor… -decía mientras se desbordaba del dolor.

-Eso ya pasó no puedo matarte por algo que ya pasó hace tanto…

-Neji… Sasuke era el oficial corrupto!, abusó de mi… hace tres años tuve suerte de no quedar embarazada, pero tengo miedo… por favor mátame… no soy capas de matar a un niño, menos a un bebe… y menos si es sangre de mi sangre… Mátame…

-¿Era Uchiha? ¡Ese desgraciado!

-¡Mátame! Te lo ruego –apoyó su cabeza entre sus piernas, esperando sentir el golpe de su amigo.

El Hyuuga la miró, activó su byakugan a lo que Tenten apretó sus brazos, esperando sentir el golpe final, pero el estaba mirando su vientre, allí estaban los espermios del Uchiha, pero no había ovulo alguno, que permitiese la fecundación.

-No estas embarazada… no voy a matarte.

-¿Por qué?

-porque… te amo, te lo he dicho tres veces… -de repente algo le sorprendió, los espermios comenzaban a morir lentamente, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.- Ese Uchiha es un incompetente, es infértil.

-Lo dices para no matarme?

-No… es la verdad… solo te digo lo que veo… así que vota ese test de embarazo que tienes escondido allí.

-No lo votaré hasta que pasen tres semanas y confirme que no estoy embarazada…

Ambos llegaron a Konoha, y se dirigieron al departamento de Tenten. Durante las semanas que pasaron, ninguno de los dos salió de allí, ni Tsunade, ni Hiashi pudieron sacarlos.

-¿Ya han pasado tres semanas? –preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

-Si… mejor voy a ver el test… -decía ella asustada, mientras se soltaba del abrazo y se dirigía al baño.

-No se para que te asustas si no estas embarazada –decía Neji tranquilamente.

Pasaron los minutos, Neji estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando Tenten lo abrazó por detrás.

-Debí hacerte caso… -decía Tenten contenta.

-Lo se… -decía tranquilamente.

-No se si soy lo suficiente buena para ti… con todo lo que ha pasado –decía ella apenada.

-¿Sigues pensando en eso? –decía el algo molesto.

Ella movió su cabeza, afirmando sus dudas, el la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó tiernamente, quería demostrarle que ella era digna de el, pero no sabía como…

-Tenten… no te siguas mortificando por eso… tu eres perfecta para mi… lo mejor que me ha pasado, no es tu culpa que te haya pasado eso…

-Pero de todas formas te afecta…

-Yo se que no fue tu culpa… todos nos equivocamos…

Ella lo besó suavemente, mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, poco a poco sus pasiones se encendieron, el la besaba, mientras que con sus brazos la acercaba a el, mientras que ella le correspondía y le acariciaba la espalda al genio

-Te amo… -dijo ella antes de volver a besarlo

-yo tambien –dijo Neji después de aquel largo beso.

(No pienso describir el Lemon… pq no se me ocurre asi q… sigo)

A la mañana siguiente, Tenten despertó en los brazos de Neji, estaba confundida, pero sabía que ella lo amaba y el le correspondia.

-Neji… no finjas, se que estas despierto…-decía mientras se cubría el pecho.

-me pillaste –dijo mientras la besaba.

-Neji…

-¿Qué pasa mi bella flor?

-¿Que día es hoy?

-Lunes 23 de octubre… ¿por?

-Neji… mi menstruación… fue el 9 de octubre…. –decía Tenten preocupada…

-Hm…

El Hyuuga activó su Byakugan, y dirigió su mirada al vientre de su Amanda, allí estaban los espermios rodeando al ovulo, y de repente… uno entró…

-Neji… estas pálido…

-Tenten… lo siento…

-Entonces… si estoy…

-Embarazada?... si…

-No es tu culpa… -decía mientras lo besaba- ya era hora que me decidiera a tener una familia… creo que me he tardado un poco… sabía que no podría salvarme tres veces, aunque me alegro, porque supe que querían casarte con Hinata…

-Eres malvada, y bella. –decía antes de besarla.

-Como se lo dirás a tu tío? –decía Tenten aterrada.

En eso, tocan la puerta, Neji se pone una bata y va a abrir, era su buen amigo (y rompedor de momentos a tiempo compartido) Rock Lee.

-Al fin me abren, he pasado las ultimas 2 semanas en la puerta, tratando de decirles que Tsunade los busca…

-Lee… no es el mejor momento… -decía Neji molesto.

En eso la joven bestia nota como Tenten se ocultaba entre las sabanas.

-Ups… lo siento… Neji recuerda… Si es Luna Creciente es niño, luna nueva es niña, luna llena niño, luna media niña…

-Lee cállate antes de que me de por matarte. –decía mientras se sonrojaba.

-Esta bien… pero yo quiero ser el padrino del bebe.

-Lee…

-Ya me voy… -decía mientras se alejaba temiendo por su vida.

El Hyuuga molesto, cerró la puerta sin que se notara la ira que lo consumía.

-Tenten… hoy es luna nueva, llena, menguante o media?

-Luna media?... no lo se por?

-no, por nada… -decía apenado

El se volvió a meter en la cama, y la apegó a su pecho, ella lo abrazó fuertemente y se besaron tiernamente, entonces golpearon la puerta…

-¿Ese Lee quiere que lo mate? –decía molesto.

-no seas así con el… el es así.

Neji molesto se levantó de la cama, se puso la bata y no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su amada, fue abrió la puerta, mientras la abría dijo "Si eres tu Lee, te juro que no tendrás descendencia"

-Ejem… -era la gran e imponente figura de Hiashi- ¿Disculpa?

-Hi…. Hiashi… Hiashi-sama… ¿que hace usted aquí?

-Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo… -decía mirando de pies a cabeza a Neji- ¿No lo crees?

-Si señor…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí y en ese estado?

-Es que yo…

-Esta embarazada?

Neji bajó la cabeza, tenía miedo, su tío con lo que tenía que ver con el clan era muy estricto, y temía más por la vida de Tenten que por su propia cabeza.

-¿La amas?

-Obviamente

-¿Qué haras?

-Hacerme responsable de mis actos.

-¿Crees en el aborto?

-No

-¿La cambiarias por alguna prostituta aunque sea una noche?

-Claro que no –decía molesto.

-Tranquilo… ¿Estas feliz?

-Por estar con ella… si…

-Entonces se pueden casar… pero que sea antes de que se note el embarazo.

Neji estaba impactado, no esperaba aquella respuesta de su tío.

-¿Como sabes… que ella…?

-Yo tambien fui joven…

-ya veo… No te dijo nadie?

-No

-Te dieron la idea?

-Ese amigo tuyo, de amplias cejas…

-lo voy a matar… -murmuraba molesto

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Esperame un poco… -decía el recordando como estaba Tenten.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

El Hyuuga entró, mientras le sonreía a su joven amada, todo estaba mejor, todo era mas alegre para el, solo faltaba decirle a su amada.

-¿Quién era?

-Mi tío

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Mejor vístete… Quiere entrar

-De acuerdo

Ambos se vistieron lo mas rápido que pudieron, distrayéndose con dulces miradas o suaves besos, pero al cabo de unos minutos, le permitieron la entrada al mayor de los Hyuuga's. Hiashi era un hombre al que no le gustaban los rodeos, luego de presentarse continuó su interrogatorio hacia la joven.

-¿Desde cuando que se conocen?

-desde que entramos en la academia

-¿Desde cuando que se quieren?

-desde los 15 que yo quiero a Neji –decía mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Desde cuando que estas embarazada?

-Desde hace unas horas.

-Excelente… ¿Crees en el aborto?

-No

-¿Amas a mi sobrino?

-Con todo mi ser.

-Excelente. Estas aprobada, la boda será en 1 semana, será algo privado, algo sencillo, ya que se nota que eres una joven muy humilde, avísenle a solo 2 amigos, deduzco que será el chico de amplias cejas y… la joven Yamanaka, porque ambas hijas mias estarán invitadas. Bueno tengo otras cosas que hacer… cuidense y disfruten estos momentos que tendran de intimidad, lo que solo durará unas… 3 o 4 semanas. –En eso se dirigen a la salida- cuidense. –se retira.

Tenten se sentó sobre su cama, el interrogatorio le había gastado sus fuerzas, estaba asustada, pero ya estaba más calmada.

-nunca una conversación me había parecido tan agotadora.

-lo se, me estaba asustando.

-¿tenías miedo por mi?

-como no temerlo linda.

-te amo mucho Neji.

-Yo igual Tenten

Tenten abrazó a Neji, mientras el le daba besitos en su frente, ambos apoyaron sus espaldas en el colchón y se miraron a los ojos.

-Me amas desde los 15?

-Me di cuenta cuando estaba con el Uchiha… siempre que estaba con el… me preguntaba como sería estar contigo.

-Que tierna eres mi corazón. –decía mientras la abrazaba.

Comenzaron a besarse, cada beso era mas largo que el anterior, con el pasar de los minutos, la ropa se volvió un poco molesta y poco a poco se la iban sacando, hasta que quedaron solos con su ropa interior, en eso, el se toma un momento para contemplarla, se veía tan hermosa, tan tranquila.

-Te amo mucho. –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando iban a seguir en lo que estaban, antes de que pudieran siquiera juntar sus labios, tocaron la puerta.

-¿Es que acaso nadie tiene algo que hacer que vienen a molestar?

Esta vez, el Hyuuga molesto, no se colocó su bata, como estaba en ropa interior (por suerte para el eran boxer), y fue a abrir la puerta, allí se encontraban Hinata y Kiba.

-¿Si? –preguntó con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Ehh… estamos interrumpiendo algo? –preguntó Hinata mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-Creo que si… -decía Seriamente el Hyuuga.

-Es que Hiashi-sama nos contó la noticia de la boda, así que vinimos a preguntar si es cierto –dijo Kiba contento- Lindos Boxer con rayas azules e blancas…

-Gracias… pero si no les molesta… ¿puedo volver con Tenten?

-Claro… nos vemos… no diremos nada –decían ambos mientras se alejaban

-Mas les vale –murmuró algo molesto

Neji, un tanto molesto de tantas interrupciones, tomó un cartel que estaba sobre la mesa de la joven, que decía "De misión, no hay nadie", activó su Byakugan para ver si había alguien cerca, y cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie en los alrededores, colgó el cartel en un clavo que había en la puerta por fuera.

-¿Neji?

-Tranquila así no tendremos más interrupciones. –decía mientras cerraba las cortinas.

-¿Quién era?

-Hinata y Kiba, no dirán nada…

Neji volvió a la cama y se tapó, besó lentamente a su amada y la atrajo mas a su cuerpo, solo le quedaban 2 prendas a ella y solo una a el, el comenzó a delinear su cuello con su lengua, analizando cada sabor y cada esencia en su memoria.

-Te amo mucho mi Tenten.

-Yo igual Neji.

Ahora se encontraban sin ropa, besandose, mientras escuchaban como golpeaban la puerta, no les importó, querían terminar lo que habían empezado, cada vez sus cuerpos estaban mas cerca, hasta que se volvieron uno. Tenían que aprovechar cada instante, pues no volverían a estar así en mucho tiempo.

De Repente, los golpes se volvieron un grito y de ese grito se originó una tecnica que derribó la puerta y entrando a la casa, de forma decidida, entraron Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru y Temari.

-Naruto! –gritó Neji rojo de rabia.

-Tenten… -dijo Temari sorprendida.

-Temari… Ino… -se cubrió Tenten

-Neji… -dijo Shikamaru sorprendido.

-Shikamaru- dijo Naruto tranquilo.

-¿por que me nombras imbecil? –dijo Shikamaru mirando de reojo al Uzumaki.

-porque eres el único que no había sido nombrado.

-¿¡Acaso no nos pueden dejar ni siquiera 2 minutos solos!? –dijo molesto el Hyuuga, acuchillando a casi todos los que estaban en la habitación (menos a Tenten)

-Te dije que mejor vinieramos en otro momento… -decía Ino pegandole un zape a Naruto.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos –decía Ino mientras le tomaba la mano a Temari y se escapaban del lugar.

-yo tengo cosas que hacer –decía Shikamaru mientras salía corriento.

-Ni creas que te iras Naruto, no sin antes arreglar la puerta –dijo el Hyuuga con tono de asesino.

5 minutos después, la puerta había sido cambiada y Naruto con sus clones habían sido "contratados" para que se aseguraran de que nadie se acercara a menos de tres metros de la puerta. En el interior, Tenten estaba apoyada en el pecho de Neji, sonrojada, avergonzada por todo lo que había pasado….

-Me parece que tendremos que mudarnos para no nos molesten tanto –decía el Hyuuga mientras la abrazaba.

-Que vergüenza…

-no te preocupes… aunque vamos a tener que invitarlos a la boda –decía el Hyuuga con cierta indiferencia al tema.

-Que bueno que no estas enojado con ellos.

-Para nada –decía sarcásticamente.

-de todas formas te amo mucho –decía ella tranquila.

***

Un año después de aquello, Neji y Tenten se encontraban en casa nueva, habían tenido que trabajar mucho tiempo para pagarla, pero todo su esfuerzo estaba dando sus frutos.

-La casa es hermosa –decía Tenten mientras paseaba al bebe.

-No tanto como ustedes dos… -decía Neji mientras besaba a su hija en la frente y luego a su esposa en los labios.

-Valió la pena el esfuerzo-decía ella tranquilamente

-Tienes razón.

-Neji… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-que cosa?

-¿Por qué me quieres?, que tengo yo que no lo tenga nadie?

-Porque… porque ahuyentas la tristeza de mi corazón, porque siempre me estas cuidando, porque sin ti no sabría que hacer… por eso me dolía cuando me pedías que te matara… eres mi mejor amiga, la persona que mas amo en este mundo y con la que quiero pasar toda mi vida… y quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos, en este caso hija… -decía mientras le dedicaba una breve sonrisa…

Fin…


End file.
